


Power and How It's Used

by EmilioBlu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilioBlu/pseuds/EmilioBlu
Summary: Just how did Kilgrave get his powers? Is it just me or do Crowley and Kilgrave have a lot in common?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
There was one task all demons stationed on earth had, namely securing souls for their hellish master. How they accomplished this goal was largely left up the individual demon, but because creativity is mostly a human thing, they tended to stick to tried and true temptations and only changing when forced to at the point of their superior’s pitchfork. Crowley as the demon with the longest post on earth and most exposer to humans was considered an oddity amongst his kind for his quick adoption of human technologies and temptation versatility. 

If questioned about his methods Crowley was always ready with a power point presentation (one of his inventions) or a used car salesman pitch (not his but he claims it anyway) to demonstrate how mass misery=mass anger and mass anger= mass petty sins that depending on the logarithm of the relevant population’s size had the potential to doom millions of souls. Despite his insistence on the value of mass petty sins (and secret distaste for traditional demonic temptations) Crowley was occasionally ordered to perform the most vial and uncreative temptations. Most of these would be things Crowley could fob off on a human, for instance the order to murder. He would simply arrange for the victim to be met by bandits in the woods, it was distasteful, but Crowley had no choice if he wanted to remain on earth and near his heavenly counterpart. However, occasionally he would get an order that required him to get his own hands dirty, like when he was ordered in 1977 to tempt two humans into an affair in Edinburgh. Normally it would be very easy to suggest sex between two humans and let them take care of the rest. However, this couple was proving to be difficult, they were colleagues that were more interested in their work than in human relationships. 

As his deadline approached Crowley grew desperate and made the dangerous choice of ordering the couple to be together. This only worked because of the occult nature of demons and angles, when these non-human entities wanted to, they could bypass a humans built in defenses to appear to be the most charming and wonderful person ever, someone the humans would feel obliged to obey. Doing this was rare for 3 reasons, first because it did not actually cause the humans to commit to one side or the other (you need free will to choose a side) and secondly it was extremely taxing on the entities physical form. The last reason was that anytime a couple was ordered to know each other there was a risk of some demonic or angelic essence being mixed in as well. If the couple produced a child while under the effects of a divine order that child could be considered one of the Nephilim.

Humans and angels (fallen of otherwise) were never meant to mix for a very good reason. Any child born of the two would be cursed in some way, any that survived to adulthood would come into their powers giving them unnatural qualities that endangered both humans and ethereal beings alike. Whenever Nephilim began to draw too much attention to themselves and upset the balance of creation God would wipe them out (see the flood of 3004 BC). These children often possessed powerful magic and a dangerous blood lust as well as the ability to discorporate demons and angles at will.

Crowley knew all this, but he reasoned that he could observe the couple and make certain that any child born because of his order was weakened to the point that they would die before they ever developed their powers. Plus, Crowley knew from his interactions with the couple that while this temptation did not count, they were likely going to end up in the basement anyway for their cruelty and other sins, he would just fudge the paperwork and claim this temptation sent them there.

So, 9 months after his order Crowley snuck into the newborns ward at the hospital and sadly waved his hands over little Kevin Thompson. With a whispered apology Crowley watched as the baby’s eyes briefly flickered open before closing into a magically induced sleep. It may seem cruel to infect an infant with an incurable neurological disorder, but Crowley knew it was for the best that this baby (his son by proxy) never grows up.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley left the hospital feeling like dirt. 

His beloved Bentley picking up on its owner’s mood kept the music off, somehow no Queen song quite fit the mood. As the sun rose and the streets filled with light Crowley saw a phone box and decided he needed to make call. Closing himself into the phone box and dialing three numbers without putting any coins in worked because Crowley expected it to. On the fourth ring the phone was picked up and Crowley immediately interrupted what he knew would be Aziraphale’s customary chastisement for early morning callers. “Angel can I crash at your place for a bit?” 

“Crowley? Of course, you can. When will you be here? I can have a pot of tea ready in a jiffy and I have some marvelous scones for you to try.” Aziraphale did not mean to sound so eager but it had been quite a while since his last encounter with the demon. The last time they spoke was in 1963 when he had handed over a thermos of holy water, and Aziraphale had been worrying ever since about what Crowley would do with it. 

Feeling suddenly awkward Crowley realized that he was more than seven hours away from the book shop and that he probably should have waited until he was closer before contacting the angel. Hell knows that the more time the angel had to think about things the more he would fret. “I’m just about to leave Edinburgh. So soonish.” 

Aziraphale heard the tiredness in Crowley’s voice and thought better of questioning his presence outside of London (after years of working together Aziraphale had developed a policy of never questioning things that may be Hells orders for Crowley unless Crowley brought it up first). “I’ll leave the lights on for you tonight then.” Hesitantly he asked, “Do you need any help with anything?”

“No, everything is taken care of up here. I’ll see you soonish then angel. Bye.” Crowley felt empty, all he wanted in that moment was to explain his actions the angel and attempt to get his sympathy if not his approval.

Aziraphale sighed before responding “Bye Crowley. Drive safely.” And gently setting his phone back in the cradle. 

Crowley stayed in that Edinburgh phone box for several minutes pulling himself together and running a hand though his artfully tousled hair. He knew he could not tell the angel about his orders and subsequent actions. The angel would probably agree that a Nephilim could not be allowed to walk the earth, but he would never like the killing of a child (Aziraphale still got flustered and snappish anytime the flood was brought up). Crowley knew he would have to carry the guilt by himself and morn for the child alone.   
When he finally did arrive at the book shop, Crowley felt exhausted as his divine orders and miracle took their toll on him. Aziraphale plied his favorite demon with sweets and hot coco before allowing him to sleep for five weeks on his backroom couch. Any customers unlucky enough to wander into the shop during that time were met with a sign warning them of ‘the need for absolute silence until further notice’. Anyone breaking the shop’s new rule suddenly found themselves on the sidewalk outside the shop and remembering that they left the oven on at home. 

When he woke up Crowley stretched popping all his joints feeling both well rested and safe in Aziraphale’s space. “Oh good you're up, I hope you feel better now.” Aziraphale said as he entered the backroom, (having just finished using silent body language to convince a customer that no books were for sale, he thought he deserved a break from running the book shop).

Crowley let the right side of his mouth curl into a smile basking in the presence of his angel and the sunlight warming his spot on the couch. “I do thanks. How long was I out?” 

“Little more than a month dear fellow. Are you hungry? I could close up shop to get a bite to eat.” Aziraphale hoped Crowley said yes, it had been a long time since he’d seen the demon look so worn from his hellish duties, and it may be time to put the holy water fiasco behind them. 

Crowley looked away from Aziraphale’s hopeful eyes, instead focusing on getting his sunglasses out of his breast pocket. “I can’t today. I need to make certain my paperwork is in order.” Crowley stood sliding past the deflated angel, making a mental note to ask the angel to lunch soon, they hadn’t done that in ages and Aziraphale’s offer meant maybe he was finally forgiven for his attempted holy water caper. 

At the door Crowley turned and said, “I should be around for a while, maybe we could meet later?” 

Letting a small smile replace his dejected frown Aziraphale hurried to accept the peace offer “Of course dear boy, whenever you are free.”  
Aziraphale watched as Crowley sped off in the Bentley, thinking about all the things they are forced to left unspoken. 

*Time jump*

Crowley tried to avoid thinking about the baby he’d sentenced to death. The next few years were quiet, and this led to Crowley believing that his plan had succeeded, after all if there was a Nephilim with Crowley’s powers walking around it would be impossible to miss him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind. While watching Good Omens I was struck by how similar Aziraphale and Crowley's power manipulate people and to freeze sister Loquacious were to those of Kilgrave in Jessica Jones. I was also inspired by how the ability to control people could be portrayed so differently by the same actor. This story is in no way an excuse for Kilgraves despicable behavior, but it is interesting how Crowley and Kilgrave both use their powers to have nice things, wear cool cloths, and eat good food, but one uses it for harmless fun while the other hurts everyone he meets.  
> P.S. Tennant's character in Bad Samaritan could also fit into this story.


End file.
